Excusas Personales
by Mirukella-sama
Summary: ¿Porque todo tiene que cambiar con una llamada? Todo se previene si se pone atención en tener cuidado.. Cosa de tres.. Allen va a tener que aprender de la manera dificil el porqué de hacerle caso a Lavi, ese conejo cuando quiere tiene la razón. BadSummary
1. Calling up, Showtime

**Hi, hi :D! Un Laven por aqui..~ bueno.. es la primera vez que subo un fic.. :B sean buenos onegai T___T **

**Pues, pues el fic empieza basado en una cancion de Lady Gaga :D (asi o mas rara la inspiracion?) la de Telephone :3**

**ya saben lo de siempre~**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi ChicoxChico si ya sabes y de todos modos lees.. es porque eres yaoista :D y sabes lo genialoso que es *¬*

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man es de Hoshino sensei *-* que curiosamente hizo a Allen igual que a mi hermanito ¬¬U asi que Allen si me pertenece (?) (sueña despierta en hacer que su hermano consiga un Lavi~) todo lo demás es suyo :D, por mientras nosotros soñamos y hacemos cosas como estas xDD

**Negritas: narración**

Normal: diálogos, etc~

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Uno: **

_**Calling up, Showtime.**_

**Revisé de nueva cuenta el celular. Otra llamada perdida… **

**Era como la centésima vez que el teléfono timbraba y yo no contestaba. Y como que ya me empezaba a acosar la culpa. **

**Observé atentamente la pantalla. Sip, definitivamente era su número, es decir, como si no me bastara el leer su nombre, encima checaba el número, como queriendo hallar un error… debería de haberme dado vergüenza el quererme mentir a mi mismo de esa manera. Después de reflexionar no pude evitar soltar un sonoro y frustrante suspiro.**

**-Bueno... le llamaré. Quizás y está muy preocupado .. después de todo, me vine sin decir nada..- dije que para mí.**

**Oprimí el botón de "remarcado", pero lo único que me respondió del otro lado de la línea fue un continuo "tututut" que me dejaba muy en claro la falta de señal que me regalaba el establecimiento**

**Pensé en dejarlo así y acusar inocentemente al Karma de mi pareja (comúnmente malo) y escabullirme por la escusa de la deficiencia de la señal… me vi tan tentado… pero mi maldita "conciencia", (si es que se le puede decir así) me obligaba a buscar un teléfono y "medio arreglar" las cosas.**

**Examine cuidadosamente el lugar en busca de uno. Pero parecía que el terreno no contaba con ese servicio.**

-Hay uno afuera, es decir en la entrada que parece lobby..- **dijo divertido mi acompañante**- le llamarás ¿no es así?-

**Lo miré de reojo y omití mi respuesta. En vez de eso atravesé la estancia evadiendo tanto gente, como obstáculos. Meseros, mesillas altas, chicas bailando, hombres ligando, tipos jugando y por supuesto personas tomando. Fui sorteándolos a todos hasta que por fin pude llegar al otro extremo de la estancia, tanteé la pared forrada de un material similar a la alfombra en busca de la puerta, después de unos cuantos minutos encontré la perilla y salí al curioso recibidor. **

-Benditos antros excéntricos.. -**refunfuñe mientras me escurría por la puerta**. –

-¿Busca algo joven?- **dijo una vocecilla serena y despreocupada, giré sobre mi mismo y vi a una muchacha joven, pequeña en estatura y de facciones dulces, se acomodó sus lentes y me obsequió una sonrisa-**

-Un..un teléfono, tengo que hacer una llamada- **Como si no fuera obvio.. ¿Para qué otra cosa querría yo un teléfono? Los nervios de hacer esa llamada me estaban haciendo decir más tonterías de lo normal.-**

L**a joven rió un poco y apunto hacia mi derecha-** Unos cuantos metros, está la cabina.- **Me dijo encantadora y tímidamente par después comenzar a juguetear con sus trenzas-**

-Gracias..mm…- **respondí distraído intentando acertar con su nombre buscándolo en un gafete o algo- **

-Lou Fa**- interrumpió sonrosada**-

-Gracias Lou Fa- **Después de eso me dirigí hacia donde me había indicado, y encontré una pequeña cabina, al final de un pasillo oscuro, era una clásica cabina roja con el teléfono de monedas negro en su interior, algo muy inglés debo agregar. Podía oír la música al otro lado de la pared. Parecía golpearse contra ella en un intento desesperado por pasar, aunque solo conseguía escucharse ahogadamente. **

**Dudé de nueva cuenta al meterme dentro del compartimiento, mas decidí tomar el auricular de una buena vez y acabar con todo eso, me estaba haciendo el valiente por supuesto… en realidad me moría de nervios. Deposité unas cuantas monedas plateadas en la hendidura y marqué lo más lentamente que pude el número que ya bien conocía de memoria. Rogué al cielo que no estuviera, que no atendiera o mínimo que tardara unos cuantos minutos. Por lo menos, aunque sufriera la espera, quería retrasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible aquel diálogo.**

**Para mi desgracia, lo que yo pedí fueran eternos minutos, fueron en realidad escasos segundos, 5 a lo mucho.**

-¿Diga?- **se escuchó su voz.. ¿aturdida? ¿adormilada? ¿preocupada? ¿fastidiada?..ni idea.. me parece que en mis nervios no supe identificarlo bien –**

-Emm Hola! – **Dije intentando sonar lo más calmado posible- Hola amor..-repetí sin notarlo, para aminorar la tensión, aunque bien sabía que con su carácter eso era imposible**- llamaste ¿no? Lo siento.. no pude escuchar nada, no hay señal aquí en el club ¿sabes?-

-¿En dónde estás?- **preguntó fríamente, por lo visto estaba ya molesto-**

-Yo…- **apenas estaba buscando una explicación, para esconderme, pues empezaba a carcomerme la culpa de nuevo, cuando llegó el motivo de mis salidas nocturnas hasta altas horas, y la razón por la que no contestaba el teléfono.. y no era precisamente la falta de señal.**

**Mi amante.. bueno.. se escucha horrible… realmente horrible.. por eso yo solo le digo ****Lavi.**

**

* * *

**

Y asi quedamos :D

Dejen Review... es mi alimento y el de mi hermanito~ -pone a Allen con carita de cachorro-

Alimentenos x3

Sugerencias, dudas comentarios~ todo se atiende :D

y se acepta de todo u__u esta bien, mal, bien mal xDD~

arigato gozaimasu por leer :D!! de ustedes depende si sigue :3

Jaaanee!!

**Miru-Sama~ **


	2. Explicaciones ?

**Capítulo Dos:**

_**Explicaciones (¿?)**_

**Intenté seguir con la conversación como si nada estuviera pasando, al fin Lavi tenía muy en claro que yo tenía pareja y que él era "el otro" aunque por supuesto lo amaba, locamente, perdidamente, pero aún así yo era tan masoquista, que no podía dejar a Kanda tampoco. Me parece que, malamente, me hice adicto a la adrenalina que me proporcionaba el esconderme de Yuu.. el estar con Lavi casi en sus narices.. el salir a escondidas.**

**Lavi era el mejor amigo de Kanda y a pesar de todo se había acercado a mí, me había besado en un jueves de verano, dulcemente, casi con miedo, como pidiendo permiso, me besó en el sofá de su mejor amigo. Todos lo tenían por un mujeriego, pero, me explicó él, era solamente para despistar sus sentimientos hacia mí. Porque aunque no podía evitar amarme, como yo no podía evitar amarlo a él, aún así Kanda era su mejor amigo y después de todo mi novio formal. No podía solamente pararse a la puerta de nuestro departamento y decir: "Yuu, amo a Allen, sé que es tu novio y todo pero yo lo amo". Así que por común acuerdo lo manteníamos en secreto.**

**En fin. Llegó por detrás y me tomó de la cintura, solía aprovecharse de que yo era más pequeño, más delgado, más "delicado" decía él. Me besó en el cuello y me estremecí, sentí como esa droga tan adictiva en que se había convertido el pelirrojo, corría siendo bombeada aceleradamente por mis venas. Esa adrenalina. Dejé salir un pequeño suspiro, tanto por la sorpresa como el placer de tenerlo de vuelta. 5 minutos o menos y me sentía desesperado por tenerlo de nuevo conmigo.**

**Lavi se dio cuenta, pude percibir su sonrisa de satisfacción al provocar todas esas sensaciones en mí y me besó de nuevo, despacio, apasionadamente, atentamente, buscando los puntos débiles y altamente sensibles de mi cuello, ya los conocía bien, él nunca llevaba prisa con eso. Sentía su respiración cerca de mi oído y eso me hacía aún más sensible. Su olor, su piel, sus besos.. todo eso me volvía loco.. por poco y olvido que tengo el teléfono en la mano y le sigo el juego sin importarme si el auricular estaba descolgado o no. Pero él deslizó su mano asta tomar la mía, arrebatándome la bocina delicadamente y aún sujetándome de la cintura con la otra.**

-Tienes a Yuu en la línea Allen… **- me susurró dulcemente mientras recargaba su barbilla en mi hombro, no sin antes besarme suavemente en los labios entreabiertos. Recargué de igual manera mi cabeza sobre la suya y suspiré. Supe que el ojiverde estaría jugando conmigo mientras hablaba así que me propuse controlarme si quería mantener las cosas como estaban. Me extendió el teléfono y atendí**

-¿Qué dijiste?- un **murmullo molesto me respondió del otro lado, lo mejor sería fingir demencia-** ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasó..? Lo siento no pude escucharte, estaba algo ocupado.-

-¿Ocupado? ¿Con qué Allen? ¿Y en dónde estás? ¿A que horas vuelves? Y más importante.. ¿Con QUIÉN ESTÁS**?- bueno.. metí la pata diciendo que estaba ocupado.. mi Conejo pelirrojo rió un poco al escuchar los refunfuños de Kanda, al estar tan cerca del teléfono podía oírlo todo.-**

-Estoy en el club.. estaba.. en la pista.. no escuchaba nada con la música a todo volumen.. vine con unos amigos..llegó más tarde no te preo…. – **se me deslizó la última palabra al sentir una pequeña pero plácida punzada en mi cuello, miré a Lavi con reproche, el muy aprovechado me había mordido en uno de mis puntos más débiles y solo me sonreía como disculpa, divertido, obviamente de mis deslices lingüísticos. Carraspeé para retomar la conversación-**

-¿Pasó algo Moyashi?- **Me cabreaba que me dijera así. Pero me lo tragaría para que no sospechara nada, por un momento juré haberlo notado muy preocupado.**

-N..no cariño no te preocupes..- **miré a mi acompañante de reojo, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar como había llamado a Yuu.-**

-Bueno.. ¿Cuáles amigos?- **dijo un poco más calmado**-

-Pues.. tu sabes.. Lenalee, Krory.. Miranda también vino..- **rogué al cielo nuevamente porque no les llamara para asegurarse y si llamaba, que ellos no contestaran.**

-"Aquí están.. no te preocupes.. me aseguré de ello" – **me hizo notar casi imperceptiblemente el ojiverde. **

-Tsh… más vale que ningún idiota se te acerque.. y que a Lenalee no se le suban los tragos o yo..-

-Tranquilo Kanda.. voy a..- **y Lavi no soportó las ganas de arruinar la conversación y la clásica escenita de celos que mi pareja me montaba cada vez que salía solo, me beso más profundamente en los labios haciendo que mi conversación (o el intento de conversación que yo procuraba mantener) fuera interrumpida**-voy a estar bien….yo…nos..nos vemos luego.. te veo… en la noche… no … no te preocupes… ya no.. llames… no voy a escuchar el teléfono de seguro.. y no quiero que te preocupes más ¿De acuerdo?- **Lo último fue lo único que alcancé a decir de manera continua, gracias a que Lavi aprovechaba cada segundo para interrumpirme con un beso pasional pero bastante corto para mi gusto. Me costaba regular mi respiración agitada. Es decir, estaba con el chico que yo amaba a escondidas, en una pequeñísima cabina, con espacio casi nulo entre los dos, siendo interrumpido por sus deliciosos labios mientras intentaba ocultarlo todo de la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono. Me parce bastante comprensible el que yo estuviera agitado.**

-¿Porqué te escuchas tan jadeante Allen?- **me quedé en blanco y detuve a Lavi a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Quien atentamente se propuso a escuchar a su "amigo" en la línea.**

-¿Yo? Debe de ser el teléfono..¡Oh espera un segundo! ¡Están tocando mi canción favorita!- **fue un despiste muy sincero, pues en realidad la estaban tocando del otro lado de la pared.**

-…¿Al menos me mandarás un mensaje, verdad?- **me ignoró olímpicamente ocasionando que el otro sonriera y me acorralara pícaramente contra la diminuta esquina de la cabina, hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello nuevamente, mientras que sus cabellos rojizos me hacían cosquillas en el rostro, pero me encantaban con su olor.-**

-Pues..no lo sé.. es algo difícil mandar mensajes cuando tienes una bebida en la mano..-** bien Allen.. invéntate escusas… ¿Así o más estúpido el pretexto?-**

**Refunfuño del otro lado.**

-No te enojes.. sabías que yo estaba libre hoy, debiste hacer planes para salir… - **lo regañe un poco, que aunque si me molestaba el hecho de que nunca planeara nada, no tenía cara para recriminárselo si bien que me recompensaba Lavi**- Me voy amor.. deja de preocuparte tanto.. ni que me fuera a morir Kanda..-

**El Usagi me presionó más contra la esquina, con un pequeño tic sobre su ceja izquierda, que me decía que estaba algo molesto.. de seguro por escuchar lo que le decía a mi enamorado. **

-Esta bien.. solo por hoy, porque no te saqué a ningún lado. Si no, ten por seguro que iría hasta allá y te traería de regreso. No estoy para andarte compartiendo con el mundo Moyashi. Lo que es mío es mío**.- Listo.. la noche era libre!**

-Bueno, está bien, te veo luego. Adiós Yuu**- Escuché su respuesta y giré lo más que pude para colgar el teléfono. Después de hacerlo Lavi me tomó rudamente de la muñeca**- L…Lavi?- **le miré algo asustado, nunca era tan brusco conmigo**-

-Odio… de verdad lo odio..- **dijo con el flequillo ocultándole los ojos**-

-A.. a Kanda?-**atiné a decir confundido**-

-No.. a Yuu no.. Pero de verdad odio que le digas así.. me cabreas tanto cuando lo haces Allen… no tienes idea de lo que ocasionas con esas sencillas palabras..-** me sujetó de la otra muñeca, subiéndolas sobre mi cabeza y deteniéndolas con su mano izquierda, apoyándose en la pared de la cabina. Presionó aún más su cuerpo contra el mío.-** Eres mío Allen.. yo también odio compartir.. yo estoy contigo a sabiendas de que eres pareja de Yuu, puedo compartir a mi pesar , tu presencia, tu olor, tu piel.. con todo el dolor del mundo puedo compartir tu besos si así puedo estar contigo.. pero no puedo compartir tu amor.. Odio que le digas "amor" "cariño" o cualquiera de esas cosas.. lo odio. No sabes como lo odio. Eso..lo quiero solo para mi. Aunque sean meras mentiras para él, son mis verdades.. y él no tiene porque tenerlas.- **me miraba furioso.. podía notarlo a través de su único ojo visible. Le sonreí dulcemente… Lavi estaba celoso. Ardientemente celoso. Definitivamente ardía en celos **– Te amo Allen- **dijo seriamente**- Te amo más de lo que se puede expresar con palabras.. no me hagas sufrir así..-

**Me soltó las muñecas y me tomó de nuevo de la cintura besándome aún más apasionadamente, casi, desesperado. Puse mis manos sobre su cuello lo acerqué más a mi. Lo quería lo más cerca posible, que ese beso fuera lo más profundo que hubiera..**

-Yo también te amo baka..- **le dije en cuanto tuvimos que separarnos por falta de oxígeno**- no lo dudes otra vez..-


End file.
